The Rabbit Died
by Ritsucracker
Summary: Nick and Ellis are shocked by what a rabbit tells them.  I hate to spoil it, but Mpreg.  More chapters to come, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

I was sick and couldn't sleep and a friend and I have been doing a roleplay where Ellis is pregnant. Her Ellis is a lot different than mine used to be so I decided I'd explore how he'd take the news. Was intended to be a short one shot, but I think I'm going to extrapolate on this. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy

_Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. I just look up the origin of euphemisms on the internet._

/

Ellis stumbled back, hand groping for and finding the wall, leaning his weight on it. His other hand trembled slightly as it covered his mouth. Eyes wide, staring at Nick, whose hands were in gloves covered in blood.

"Yer shittin' me..."

The other man's expression stayed calm as he shook his head, pulling his gloves off. He blinked. Then blinked again. Mind oddly still, like he couldn't formulate thought anymore.

"Ya... ya gotta be shittin' me..." He repeated, shaking his head, "That can' happen. It's... impossible, man..."

"I can show you. It's still in there." Nick threw a thumb over his shoulder. Ellis shook his head again, stomach turning just at the thought.

"Bu-but... Dammit, Nick, Imma man. A _man_..." Breathing hitched as tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying desperately not to cry.

"Ellis..." Nick approached, hand outstretched, hoping to soothe the young man in some way.

"Don' touch me!" Ellis spat, slapping Nick's hand away as it almost made contact with his arm. Fury turned to a strange sort of fear, waiting for Nick's reaction.

Green eyes blinked, the emotion carefully hidden behind his poker face. He took a step back and each assessed the other. The tears finally came flowing out in full force. Without a word, Ellis turned and rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how good this is. I hope it's all right. My friend is betaing it but she's had it for a month and she read it once and I worked on it. So I'm gonna post it now and if she ever finishes looking it over, I'll make the changes needed and update. Just another chapter. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2. I just have too much time on my hands…_

/

Nick didn't go after him immediately. He knew that it would do no good at this point. He'd heard the front door slam and felt Ellis needed his space. But the sun was beginning to set and he didn't like to not know where he was. It was a lingering paranoia, but one too deeply ingrained to lose just yet.

Trees were losing their leaves, piling up on the yellowing grass in late September. The breeze was cool and carried a moist earth smell that Nick had grown accustomed to. It was fresh and clean, worlds away from the smog and oppression of the city. Far from the life he'd had before. It comforted him. Making him feel that he'd made the right decision.

Their house was fairly small. It was yellow with slightly peeling paint and had needed a few repairs to the windows and the front door. Flowers had been planted by the side of it, the stronger ones overpowering the weeds and grass that choked out the others. But its best feature was the fact it was far from most other people. It had been a farm before the infection. Not a large one, just a few fields to support a herd of cattle. They didn't know what had happened to the previous owners, but they had never returned to claim their house, land, or belongings.

Past a partially downed fence in one of the fields was an old tree, under which he found Ellis. His knees were pulled up to his chest, face drawn, the evidence of tears still on his cheeks. He didn't look up as Nick approached.

"It's getting dark."

No answer. With a sigh and a grunt, he lowered himself to sit next to him.

"What the fuck, Nick..." He finally broke the silence. "...How... how...?"

"I don't know."

"But... but... shit... You... ya really ain't lyin'...?"

"Do you really think I'd joke with you like this? You know I hate to see you cry..."

"Goddammit..." He pouted, rubbing his face.

Nick hesitated before trying to place an arm around him. This time, Ellis let him, even leaning into him slightly.

"You... you gonna... leave me now?" He sniffed.

"What?"

"Ah'm a freak, man... Why wouldja stay?"

Nick took a deep breath, turning to look into the puffy blue eyes looking up at him.

"I haven't told you this, but... I've always wanted kids..." Ellis tilted his head as Nick talked. "Not that this is how I ever thought to have them, but I still want them. And I love you... I won't leave." Pressed his lips to the young man's forehead.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

The sun was almost gone and with it the breeze. Ellis looked up at the moon coming up in the distance, seeming to wonder whether Nick was telling the truth or not.

"Let's get back to the house."

"...Okay."

Nick grunted as he stood, a twinge in his knee from an injury during the infection. Took Ellis' hand and hauled him up. The sun was nearly gone, leaving only an orange and pink tint to the horizon. Crickets chirped faintly as they made their way back home, filling wordless space between them.


End file.
